Things I'll Never Say Epilogue of Epilogues
by Riley Sky
Summary: A writer had read 'Things I'll Never Say' by PokemonGirl14. She did not feel happy with the ending and came up with a new addition to the ending instead! While it's not officially the ending, it's something I cooked up on a sugar fueled night of writing. Please enjoy! Also dedicated to PokemonGirl14 since it's her original story. ;


**Sky: *typing away a story like crazy***

**Chia: You know you're insane right? I mean you were crazy before but this? This is beyond the bounds of insanity. I think you better just drop the issue…**

**Sky: NEVER! *keeps working***

**Chia: Sigh. *glances at readers* Hiya guys! Sky's been working on a few chapters when, while searching fanfic net, found a story by Pokemongirl14 called 'Things I'll Never Say'. Sky decided to read it since she was bored and then found the ending unsatisfactory. **

**Sky: I WANT A HAPPIER ENDING! **

**Chia: You can't just make a fanfic of someone else's fanfic! I think? Whatever, what will the original fanfic writer say?!**

**Sky: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR POKEMONGIRL14'S STORY! I am just creating a happier ending! And besides, I've got a barrel of chocolate syrup. I can use it as a peace offering or a weapon depending on how things work out. **

**Chia: *face palm* And she's not going to let up on this. So readers, hang tight for the one-shot re-write ending and see ya in the closing! Read, review and enjoy! Or die trying!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

Everyone cheered at the Union as everyone partied. It had been a year since Operation Brighton. The rangers decided to celebrate a momentous occasion; the day where they conquered over darkness and brought a new era of peace to the region. Plus things had gotten slow as of late so a party was just what was needed to spice things up! Every ranger, operator, mechanic and such had gathered from across Almia for a day-long party at the Union. Things were pretty wild with the music, festivities and everything.

"GO! GO! GO! GO!"

Over by the sidelines, there was a small crowd cheering on two contestants in a punch drinking contest. One was Crawford, a ranger from Vientown. The other was top ranger 12, Keith Dylan. Both guys were on their last drink of punch. They were neck-in-neck; the race was going to be close.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" Murph announced.

Keith slammed his cup on the table, showing it was completely empty. Crawford groaned as he was just a second late. The redheaded ranger fist-pumped the air as the crowd cheered for his victory. He turned to Crawford to give him a handshake.

"That was amazing!" Crawford said, impressed.

"Thanks! I'm just glad Barlow wasn't here. He'd beat us both." Keith sweatdropped.

"Especially in a milk pudding drinking contest." Crawford agreed. "Congrats."

"Thanks!" Keith responded.

The crowd started to disperse. Keith and Crawford walked through the room.

"Can't believe you've been here for….how many months now? Six?" Crawford pondered.

"Seven." Keith corrected.

"That long? Feels like you joined the ranger crew only yesterday!" Crawford said.

Keith felt the same way. Hard to believe these months just flew right by him! His first seven months as top ranger were hectic. Keith took on missions, explored Almia and made new friends. Friends such as Crawford and his friends; Barlow, Luana, Elaine and even Ollie (Elaine's fiancé). Those guys were fun to hang out with. Then there was Rhythmi, his operator. She and Issac were intellects who Keith goof around with. They were really nice. Plus there were the other top rangers; Sven and Wendy. The two of them were good to have on missions and talk to.

And then, there was Kate.

Top Ranger 11. His partner. And also, his best friend. Keith had always felt this inexplicable closeness to her. He could trust her with anything and always had fun hanging out with her. True, their first meeting felt a little awkward. Kate had this….rigidness to her. As if there was something wrong. But in time, she relaxed and warmed up in Keith's company.

They went on a lot of missions both normal and strange. Their lives had been at risk once or twice with victory in the end. Together, the two top rangers could conquer anything! And then there were the times they didn't go on missions. Even patrolling was fun with Kate. They'd joke around and make each other laugh. Keith liked hanging out with his partner.

Kate was funny, smart and a warm person that could brighten up your day. And not that Keith would admit it…but she was kind of cute.

Keith snapped out of his thoughts. "Hey, you know where Kate went?"

"Hm?" Crawford glanced around the room. "Haven't seen her. Why?"

"Just curious." Keith shrugged.

Crawford smirked. "Ah I get it. You want to get the next dance with her? That it?"

"NO!" Keith refused, turning slightly pink.

"Aw come on! I bet you like her!" Crawford snickered. "You two are always stickin together!"

Keith crossed his arms. "And what about you? I heard from Elaine you keep a picture of Luana in your wallet and as your cellphone backdrop."

Crawford went red in the face. "DAMMIT ELAINE!"

The afro-ranger went storming off. Probably to argue with Elaine or find Luana. Keith chuckled. He managed to get out of that scrape. Now where was Kate? His eyes scanned the room but found no trace of her. But he did find Rhythmi and Issac slow-dancing away.

Keith tapped Rhythmi's shoulder. The two blondes suddenly realized he was there.

"Hey Keith!" Rhythmi greeted.

"Yo!" Keith greeted with a goofy grin and a thumbs up.

"We haven't seen much of you today." Issac said.

"To be fair, you two have been dancing for most of the party." Keith pointed out.

Both blondes had lovesick smiles on their faces as they glanced at each other. Oy, lovebirds.

"Anyways, have you seen Kate?" Keith asked.

"Not since this morning." Issac replied. "Rhythmi?"

"I think I saw her go upstairs. Maybe she needed a break from the party." Rhythmi suggested.

"Cool! Thanks guys!" Keith said.

With that, the redhead decided to go looking for Kate in the upper levels of the Union.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was a beautiful night outside. Very peaceful and quiet. No clouds in the sky; just glimmering stars. The full moon shined bright in one direction of the sky while the Luminous Crystal on top of Altru Tower was in the other. It was almost as if the crystal knew it was the anniversary too and shined brighter than usual to celebrate.

Kate sat beneath the Tree of Harmony, enjoying the view. The air felt cool against her skin. It was nice to escape the busy, heated party scene and just relax. She had been socializing and dancing before. But she just needed some down time. Maybe later Kate could go back down for some punch or dance for another song.

Maybe. If she wasn't still upset over something.

It's been a year since Operation Brighton. And it's also a year since the Keith she knew disappeared. Kate wasn't supposed to remember Keith at all. Yet she did. All the memories were clear and vivid. They were treasured; held close to her heart. She could still remember the pain of seeing Keith disappear right before her memory of him was supposedly erased.

Then the memories came back. As did Keith. It was the same Keith…yet it wasn't. Yes he was still goofy, a practical joker, optimistic and energetic. But this Keith didn't save her from the darkness. This Keith hadn't befriended her back in ranger school or encouraged her ranger dream. This Keith didn't love her.

"There you are!"

Kate glanced to see Keith coming up onto the roof. Speak of the devil, huh?

"You're missing one heck of a party down there!" He said.

"I'll be down in a bit." Kate smiled weakly. "I-I just wanted to take a break."

"No prob. I get it." Keith came over, sitting down beside her. "Mind if I join ya?"

"Not at all." Kate replied.

It still hurt after all this time. Kate tried to put the past behind her. She was eager to create new memories and bond with this Keith. Yet…there was a hole in her heart; emptiness.

"You know, you can always talk to me."

Kate looked to Keith. There seemed to be genuine concern in his eyes. Those green eyes that always made Kate weak in the knees. How did he know something was on Kate's mind? Keith really plays the fool well….

"I might not be able to do anything. But if you want, I can listen. Better than worrying on your own. And you shouldn't be alone on such a great occasion." Keith said.

A pause.

"It hurts to see my best friend suffering so much." He went on. "Even worse to know you're suffering alone. I can help you. You can talk to me about anything."

Could she? Hearing that pained Kate even more.

"_Keith! I remember you!"_

"_Do you remember me?"_

"_I missed you so much!"_

"_I love you!"_

Those words that longed to burst from her spirit and convey to Keith. But Kate knew they were things that she'd never say. Keith would never understand. He couldn't possibly remember anything because this wasn't the same Keith that Kate knew. And…he wouldn't feel the same feelings she did.

Kate hesitated. She wasn't sure what to say to Keith. Meanwhile Keith was patiently waiting with his eyes fixated on Kate. Since his return, Kate rarely saw Keith ever look serious. He must be worried. And knowing Keith, he'd never let Kate go without an explanation.

"I…you see…" Kate sighed. "I had a really scary dream."

She looked to the sky above.

"In it, you went away. You disappeared and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop you or go with you. You just…left." Kate told him. "I had no chance of seeing you again. Then, everyone in the world forgot about you. And I….I…"

Tears were brimming on Kate's eyes. Her throat was choking up.

"I-I was the only one in the world who could remember you!" Kate sobbed. "I was so lonely and sad….but no one understood how I felt. So I started thinking all my memories of you were just something I made up. I began to doubt myself. I…I…."

She couldn't go on. Kate was crying her eyes out in despair as she felt the horrible pain ache from within. All the memories she shared with Keith in the past flew through her mind. Almost as if they tormented her. Like they reminded her what once was and what will never be.

At the same time, Keith watched her in shock and awkwardness. He had seen his partner so strong and happy. Never sad! The redhead wasn't sure how to handle a crying girl. But he put a hand on her shoulder.

"That is a scary dream." Keith agreed. "But it's ok now. Don't worry. I would never leave you or anyone else behind if I had to go away. Actually, I don't think I'd ever go away if it meant leaving my best friend behind."

"_But you already did…"_

"And even if the rest of the world forgot about me, at least I have you. I know I wouldn't forget you either." Keith continued.

"_You did forget me…you forgot everything…"_

"I'm not going anywhere. We're going to stick together till the end! I swear on my top styler!" Keith promised.

"_I miss you so much! I wish you'd remember me!"_

"Cause you're my partner and my best friend!"

"_I love you."_

Kate wanted to tell him so much. But she couldn't. She could never say any of those things. Instead, Kate bawled even more and clung to Keith, crying in his chest. Keith was a bit confused. But he soon stroked Kate's back and mumbled comforting words to her.

However, they didn't notice something going on at Altru Tower. The Luminous Crystal was glowing brighter and brighter! It had such massive brilliance! Then, an orb of light broke off from the crystal and flew into the sky. It soared through the air, heading west. Over the fields and mountains, down towards the Union. The light then drifted into Tree of Harmony. It flowed through the branches before going down the tree trunk. The roots took the light and connected it to Keith's foot.

Keith felt a sudden warmness. It started at his feet but then slowly spread upwards through his body. It reached the top, making his body glow from the inside. The light engulfed his heart and mind with a powerful surge of energy. Something inside Keith stirred. It felt strange yet….good. There was something nostalgic and familiar coming from within.

A gentle wind brushed past Keith's hair.

"_Last one down the stair's is a slowpoke!"_

"_You're on!"_

Keith's mind felt a little sore. He moaned slightly.

"_Stupid redhead!"_

"_Meanie! Waaahhhh!"_

What was this? Something was coming back to him…..strange visions clouded in Keith's head….

"_WE'RE PROMOTED TO TOP RANGERS?!"_

"_WOOOT! BEST NEWS EVER!"_

Flashes of images kept appearing. All these strange visions. Most of them were with him and Kate. All of them Keith didn't recall before. What were these visions? Where did they come from?

"_Keith, I love you."_

Kate's voice echoed through Keith's mind. His eyes widened as more images and visions flowed throughout his head. He felt a gigantic headache by the time the next breeze flew past him, when the visions stopped. But suddenly, it felt like a mist had been lifted from him.

"Those weren't visions…" Keith thought with realization. "They were….memories…"

The redhead noticed Kate was still crying. His hand took her chin to meet her eyes. There were still some tears but they stopped upon catching Keith's gaze. Kate froze. She knew those eyes. The eyes she hadn't seen in so long.

"K-Keith…?" Kate whispered.

Her nerves were shot. She could feel her stomach churn. Kate desperately wanted to ask. Should she? Would he understand? Kate took a breath, deciding to take the chance.

"Do you remember?" She quietly asked.

Keith smiled, his eyes watery. "I remember everything."

Kate gave a loud cry and pressed her lips against his. Keith returned the passion through their kiss. It happened! Keith remembered! He was the same Keith again! The one Kate had befriended and fallen in love with so long ago! Through some miracle, Keith remembered her again!

They pulled apart and looked in each other's eyes. There was light in them both from pure joy. Though the universe wanted them to forget, they remembered each other and their love. All the little details came flooding back.

"I missed you." Kate sniffled.

"It must've hurt you so much." Keith murmured, stroking her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm just happy to have you back!" Kate said, hugging him close.

On the special night of Almia's celebration, a miracle happened. A miracle of light and love. All the things Kate could never say could now be said. Including….

"I love you."

"I love you too."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Sky: *sitting on a couch, sipping tea***

**Chia: Don't you look pleased.**

**Sky: I wrote a new ending. And now I can be somewhat sane again. I just hope any readers who also saw 'Things I'll Never Say' are happy or at least ok with this. Same with PokemonGirl14. She seems like a nice girl with some good skills.**

**Chia: Well guys, thanks for reading? ^^; Not sure when Sky plans a new update but hope it to be soon!**


End file.
